Recently, demand for a lithium ion rechargeable battery increases which is used for a portable information terminal, a mobile electronic equipment, a small power storage device for household use, an motorcycle using a motor as the power source, an electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle and the like.
As a method of ensuring the safety of a lithium ion rechargeable battery, an all-solid rechargeable battery using an inorganic solid electrolyte in place of an organic electrolyte solution is studied.
As a solid electrolyte for the all-solid rechargeable battery, a sulfide-based solid electrolyte using a sulfide as a raw material is studied, for example. As to a method of producing a sulfide-based solid electrolyte, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose, for example, a production of a solid electrolyte by reacting raw materials in N-methyl-2-pyrroridone or a hydrocarbon. Further, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a production of a solid electrolyte by reacting raw materials in tetrahydrofuran.